


Gagged

by artificialhoney



Series: Violet's a Brat [2]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Bratty! Violet, Fluff and Smut, Gags, Gen, Light BDSM, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialhoney/pseuds/artificialhoney
Summary: “Jesus Christ,” Katya muttered as he popped the gag into her mouth and fastened it. “You really are a little freak, aren’t you?”Katya ties Violet to his bed





	Gagged

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is just straight up smut with no other plot. Enjoy and leave a comment!

“I can’t believe you actually bought a rope for this,” Violet laughed, looking up at Katya. She lay on her back in Katya’s bed, stripped down, letting him tie her hands to the bed frame. Katya was still fully clothed and leaning over her from the side of the bed.

“Well, what do you expect, Violet? I’m just gonna have a random piece of rope laying around?” Violet rolled her eyes. “Hey, do you ever get headaches from that?” Katya asked her, in a mock-serious tone. Violet cocked her head.

“From what?”

“From rolling your eyes so damn much!” A shit-eating grin spread across Katya’s face. On reflex, Violet went to smack him, but failed to remember that her arms were now immobilized. She only succeeded in yanking the bed frame and shaking the bed. Katya laughed out loud.

After all, Violet was the one who suggested he tie her to the bed in the first place. She was always the one to want to try new things in the bedroom, sometimes things that Katya had never even heard of. This little bondage moment was tame in comparison. Over the course of their relationship, Katya came to learn that Violet was a bit of a masochist. Physical pain always played a role in Violet’s fantasies, and although Katya didn’t really understand it, he did his best to give her whatever she wanted. The word she most often yelled during sex was “harder,” and he was always more than willing to fulfill that request. Sometimes she’d purposefully piss Katya off so that he’d threaten to spank her, and then she’d dare him to actually do it. The bedroom was also the only place Violet was even vaguely voluntarily submissive, and even then, she somehow always got her way.

“Oh, I almost forgot. I got you a little present,” Katya said, and he reached into the drawer of the nightstand beside his bed. Violet raised an eyebrow.

“A present?”

“Yup.” He pulled out a brand new, bright red ball gag. Violet’s eyes widened. She kept her eyes trained on it as Katya climbed onto the bed and straddled her, gently sitting on her chest. “Do you like it, Violet?” She unconsciously licked her lips, then nodded her head slowly. “Wanna use it?” She said nothing, but opened her mouth wide. Katya gently placed it in her mouth and fastened the strap around the back of her head. He leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. Grabbing her chin with his hand, he turned her face to the side, giving him access to her cheek. When he leaned down again, Violet expected another kiss. What she got instead was his tongue, licking a long strip up the side of her face, from jaw to temple. She squirmed and kicked her legs.

“Mmmmmm!” she groaned in disgust.

“That’s what you get for being sassy!” Katya laughed. He rolled off her and unceremoniously stripped off his clothes, grabbing a condom and the bottle of lube he kept on the nightstand. As he rolled the condom on and began to lube himself up, Violet rubbed her cheek on the pillow under her head to try and get his spit off her face. Katya almost felt bad for doing that, until he noticed how hard it made her. Her cock was resting on her stomach, already leaking. He took a moment to appreciate the wonderful sight that was Violet Chachki, bound and gagged in his bed, waiting for him, and then he got back on next to her.

“Ready, kid?” he asked. She nodded once again. Katya guided himself to her entrance and slid into her in one motion.

Violet’s legs bent up towards her chest, and Katya could see her toes curl. She gave a long, loud moan of pleasure. He stilled inside of her to let her get used to the stretch.

“Quiet, Violet, or you’ll wake the neighbors!” Katya joked, knowing full well that it was midday. Unable to respond with a snarky comment, Violet just stared back at him. If there was one thing he didn’t like about the gag, Katya realized, it was that they couldn’t engage in their usual mid-sex banter.

After about a minute, Katya began to move. He started slow, but gradually picked up the pace until Violet’s moans jumped an octave higher, turning into squeals. Her eyes rolled back and Katya could hear her panting through the gag.

Violet squeezed her eyes shut and scrunched her nose. Katya noticed a tear well up, and then slowly spill over and drip down her cheek. In that moment, he realized that Violet couldn’t use her safeword. What if she didn’t like what he was doing, or she was in pain, he thought. The gag completely prevented her from speaking. Was she actually crying? Would she hate him after this? He began to panic. Katya instantly regretted buying that stupid gag in the first place; he was probably hurting Violet and it was all his fault.

He came to a complete stop inside of her, and then gently pulled out. She had been squeezing her eyes shut, but they shot open at the loss of contact. Katya fumbled to untie the gag.

“What the fuck, Katya?” Violet barked once her mouth was available, still panting.

“Are you okay, Vi?” Katya asked nervously, his concern showing all over his face.

“Uhh, no, I’m not! I was so close, why did you stop?” she whined.

“I thought you were in pain!”

“Oh, well… I wasn’t.”

“…Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’m sure.” The couple stared at each other for a few seconds. The only sound in the room was Violet’s breathing. Katya relaxed a little and began to giggle.

“Sorry, Vi. I got worried.” Katya gently brought his hand up to her face and wiped the tear away from the spot where it glistened on her cheek. “Y’know, I don’t actually wanna hurt you.”

“I know, I know,” Violet said, smirking and rolling her eyes. Her breathing had slowed to its regular pace. “Now, can we keep going?”

“Yeah, do you still want this in your mouth?” Katya asked, picking up the ball gag.

“Duh,” Violet answered, still smirking.

Katya scoffed. “You’re a little brat, you know that?” He knew Violet was testing him. He decided he wasn’t going to let her win this time. He leaned down until his face was just inches away from hers. “If you don’t wipe that smirk off your face, instead of letting you finish I’ll just turn you over and spank you.” Violet’s face fell immediately. While she usually loved being spanked by Katya, the thought of not being able to finish when she was this close horrified her. She closed her mouth and stared back at him with wide eyes. “That’s better. Good girl. Now, open wide sweetie,” Katya teased. He grabbed the ball gag and brought it up to Violet’s mouth, but she turned her head away and said, “Wait.”

“Yeah, Vi?”

“Can you be a little rougher this time?” she asked, and Katya could tell she was actually serious.

“Rougher?” She nodded furiously and then opened her mouth wide, indicating she was ready for the ball gag again.

“Jesus Christ,” Katya muttered as he popped the gag into her mouth and fastened it. “You really are a little freak, aren’t you?” Violet just shrugged and smiled around the gag. “Alright, kid. You want it, you got it.” With that, Katya grabbed one of her long legs and put it over his shoulder. He realigned himself with her and then, in one quick motion, slammed his entire length inside of her. His hips hit her ass with a loud thud. Violet screamed, or rather she would have screamed, had she not been gagged. Katya stopped and waited inside her to make sure she was okay to continue. When he had been still for a few seconds, Violet attempted to wiggle her hips to get him to start moving again.

“You greedy little bitch!” Katya laughed. He took her leg off his shoulder and put a hand on each of her hips to press them down into the mattress so she couldn’t move them anymore. Violet let out a frustrated groan. “You’ll take what I give you, understand?” Katya had decided he was no longer in the mood for games.

“Uh huh!” Violet squinted her eyes and nodded her head. Satisfied, Katya began to move his hips again, thrusting in and out of her at a punishing pace. With every stroke, Violet let out a little yelp of pleasure. She didn’t last long in this position before squealing and coming all over her own stomach. Katya slowed his pace down to let her enjoy her orgasm. He continued to hold her hips in place as she writhed around. Once he was close to finishing, he pulled out of her and removed the condom, throwing it in the trash next to the bed. He stroked himself with his hand until finally coming on Violet’s chest beneath him.

Katya looked down at the panting figure under him. Violet’s hooded eyes were glossed over and half open. She seemed to be in a state of total bliss. Katya reached over and removed the ball gag from her mouth to help her breathe better. Once her breathing had returned to semi-normal, he asked, cheekily, “Did that feel good, Vi? Hmm?”

“Fucking heavenly.”

“Lemme get you cleaned up. Stay here for a second.” Katya ordered, climbing off the bed.

“Where could I possibly go?” Violet lifted her still bound arms and yanked them against the bedframe.

“Oh. Right,” Katya giggled, and made his way to the bathroom.

“Idiot,” Violet mumbled.

“I heard that!” Katya called from the bathroom.

“You were meant to!” Violet stared up at the ceiling and waited for Katya to return. Her entire body was beginning to feel sore, but the good kind of sore that let her know she had been properly fucked. It was one of her favorite feelings in the entire world.

Katya returned with a damp towel. Standing next to the bed, he began to wipe Violet’s stomach and chest off. Once he finished, he let the towel drop to the floor and climbed back onto the bed, crawling directly over Violet with a hand on either side of her head. Katya slowly lowered his head until his lips met Violet’s and they shared a surprisingly tender kiss, considering the brutal way they had been fucking just minutes before. Katya reached over and finally untied Violet’s wrists.

——————————–

“I liked that position a lot. We should do it more often. Maybe minus the gag.” Katya had the tendency to ramble aimlessly after sex, and Violet always let him. Some of their best conversations were had in bed, sweaty and out of breath.

“Yeah,” Violet agreed, “we should.” She didn’t move her head from where it lay on Katya’s chest, under his chin.

“I like seeing your pretty little face while I fuck you. You know, you’re the only person I’ve seen who still looks pretty while gagged?” Now Katya was just taking the piss, Violet thought. She snorted.

“Thanks. I mean, I guess I wouldn’t know.” The pair laid in comfortable silence for a little while longer, until Katya spoke again.

“Oh, sorry I freaked out a little bit in the middle there, kid. I’m happy I didn’t hurt you. I don’t know what I woulda done, if…” He trailed off. Violet let out a deep breath. Katya was too caring for his own good, she thought. If it were anyone else she knew it would bug her, but Katya’s aggressively caring and thoughtful nature was so endearing. She could never quite find the right words to tell Katya that she appreciated him, but she figured he knew.

“I don’t deserve you,” she whispered quietly into his chest.

“You absolutely do deserve me. I’m your punishment for being such a bitch, you have to deal with my shit forever now.” He wheeze-laughed at his own joke and then snaked his arms around her neck, squeezing her tight and craning his head to press a small kiss to her scalp.

“I hope so, Katya.”


End file.
